To Be Continued
by Animelover779
Summary: Jounouchi has a tarrible life living with his drunk father and it just makes it worse with his crush on Kaiba. Now he has to keep the secret while trying his best to build a relationship with Kaiba. This seems impossible with Jou's father becoming more violent the more the he sneaks out to be with the CEO. Will Jou ever get his love returned, or will he have to risk death to get it
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** I wish I did, and dream I could, but I don't own Yugioh.

_Author's Note:_ AH IM FINALLY BACK! Schools still in the way, but hey, about time I was able to post another story! And this time, I'm planning on finishing a longer chapter. So I was reading some more puppyshipping stories and found a bunch about Jou and his abusive father. How Kaiba was magically involved and they become a lovey dovey couple. Well, I decided to do one my self, seeing that a lot of people like reading those stories.

Chapter One

The trees swayed as the cold autumn wind blew. The sun has just risen over the horizon, fighting the urge to go back to sleep. As early as it was, many people were up and about. Busy streets filled with rushing workers as they drove. The side walks were empty as if nothing had stepped foot on it for days. But the empty silence was soon interrupted by soft thumping. For each quick step came a husky breath. A long legged teen raced down the cement sidewalk. He seemed tense and hurried faster with ever stride. His white T-shirt and blue blue jacket was forced back by the speed. Outlining his thin curves and fit body. His golden messy hair has also blown back, showing two hazel colored eyes. Making a sharp left turn, he finally made it to the Domino High School

Jou's POV:

I raced through the almost empty hallways, my legs swore from so much running. All that was going through my head was to get to class. This was the third time this week that I was late, and I knew I wasn't going to get away with it this time. The bell already rang and the teacher will defiantly be pissed. This is exactly what I need, another detention. My last complaint screamed in my head as I finally found the class room. I didn't even hesitate and barged in loudly.

"Sorry I'm late! I had business to take care of." I quickly excused but almost slapped myself in stupidity. What the hell kind a excuse was that.

"Business in no excuse for education Katsuya. This is your last warning." My teacher threatened checking something off the clipboard.

I just sighed irritably and plopped down in my seat. Once the class became quiet again, the teacher began to lecture. I utterly slumped deeper in my chair, my hands stuffed in my pockets. Looking over to my right, my eyes laid upon my best friend Yugi. He was only a few desks away from me sitting perfectly still as he watched the teacher. He must of noticed my stare because he turned his head to me and smiled. Those large purple eyes looked sympathetic, he always looks at me that way. I smiled back, glad that at least someone wasn't mad at me. Short glancing back at the teacher, I decided to at least act like I'm paying attention. But it became hard to watch the adult slap her lips up and down and point to the board. How boring. And seeing that I was completely exhausted, it felt impossible to even try to understand her language.

Soon, my thoughts wondered off and looked down at my hands. Moving my wrists, so my sleeves would move, showed multiple bruises on my skin. I sighed sadly and looked away. It disgusted me to look at my wounds, living with my father was a pain. I scolded at my self, not wanting to think of the abusive alcoholic. If I had not fought back this morning, than I wouldn't of been late today.

Shaking my head in frustration, I move my hand away from view. Moving my gaze anywhere, they soon spotted a curtain person in the front row. Well, this person was not that curtain but defiantly noticeable. With his clean cloths, rich expression, silk brunette hair, and piercing blue eyes, it was obviously Seto Kaiba.

That loser, always thinking he is all high and mighty. That stupid I'm-better-than-you attitude that would just make you want to punch the guy. How annoying of him, always bringing you down and only cares for himself. What a jerk! But of course you cant touch him because he is too rich and powerful. If I could just have one day with that dumbass, I would show him who's boss. I rolled my eyes and looked away from the CEO.

I have known that guy for almost four years now, and not once has he even talk to me normally. He still gets on my nerves how he smirks and insults me. But surprisingly, I've grown use to his constant bickering. I actually started to feel different when I'm around him, almost as if I enjoyed his company. Yes, I have to admit, I'm starting to debate if I still want to hate him. I have no idea why or how, but I think I'm falling for the guy. Not in the girly love sick kinda way, but more as a small crush. I still curse at myself for even setting eyes on that fool, but lately I have been thinking. Could it be possible that the ice cold billionaire have a heart? It must be, I mean come on, it's obvious he loves his brother Mokuba. There must be some positive feelings in his somewhere, and could be ever have those feeling for me?

A long pause escaped me and I shook my head. No way in hell could he possible feel that way. That bastard would rather loose his damn company than ever like me. He probably wouldn't even except me as a friend let alone something more. Feeling flustered I turned towards the board and try to forget the thought. Dammit Kaiba, why does he have to be so perfect? My thought paused for a moment. Well almost perfect, not at dueling anyway. But with his charming looks, all the money, and a great life, who could be that. How could someone like him get everything while I have nothing?

It was lunch and my friends and I sat together at a lone table. They all bout lunch except Yugi and Yami who had home lunch. As for me, I didn't have enough money to buy lunch. I had to use the little money I had to pay for the house bills. Luckily, my friends shared their food with me. They are the best!

I have not told them about my pathetic crush on Kaiba, the only one that knows is Yugi. He kinda found out on his own and we talked it out the other day. I still cant figure out how he knew but he is smart, and my best friend. But hay, I'm not the only one that is gay. Yugi is also reaching his heart out for someone. My hazel gaze moves across the table and looked at Yugi's look a like. I wonder if Yugi will ever admit his feeling to the pharaoh, it has to happen some day.

"Well aren't you two adorable." I teased happily with a goofy smile. The two teens I was talking to immediately blushed and stared at me.

"Jou!" Yugi's voice rose high in complaint, clearly embarrassed.

The rest of the gang laughed and joked along with me. I smiled big, loving every minute of this. But still, even the thought of a relationship upsets me.

"Hay? Are we still going to the arcade after school?" Anzu spoke, munching on her sandwich.

My happiness quickly dropped when she mentioned that. I totally forgot about that. I watched the rest of the gang nod and look my direction. Hesitating, I shifted a little in my seat, not sure what to say. I have to be home before my father, but my friends want me to come.

I paused before answering. "Um...sure but I have business to take care of after school so I wont be able to stay long."

I watch my friends stare at me, but soon they smiled in understanding. I sighed heavily, feeling awkward and relieved at the same time.

Sadly, after about an hour at the arcade, I had to leave. I was having a lot of fun but looking at the clock, I was already ten minutes late. It hit me like a slap in the face, how could I missed that. Being too distracted with my friends will cause me a good beat down from my father. And I was not happy about that. After forcing a smile at my friends to say goody, I bolted out of the building. I cursed at my stupidity as I raced down the street. My legs burned and my throat felt tight for breathing to hard. Running top speed for many miles is not as easy as it looked. I finally made it to my hell hole of a apartment. Jogging up many stair cases, I finally make it to my door. Taking in a long breath to calm my heavy breathing, I enter the room.

All that I could hope for is that my dad was not home yet. But my hopes where gone as I peered thought the dirty apartment. There he was, laying lazily on the couch, snoring loudly. He was dressed like a bum and his fat stomach stuck out. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was asleep. At least he was passed out from too much alcohol so I had some chance to escape unscathed. Not to wake the ugly man, I quickly walked across the stain filled carpet as fast as I could.

Soon enough, applying too much pressure on the floor made the room fill with a loud squeaking noise. Cringing from the sound, I close my eyes tight and prayed he didn't hear that. The drunken man steered on the couch, which made my hair stand on end. He sat up and instantly glared at me. Even when the room was dimmed, I could tell that disgusting face of his was twisted with rage.

"Yea useless son of a bitch!" His booming voice mad the room shake. Grabbing a nearby beer bottle, he blindly chucked it at me. My eyes went wide in shock and I ducked just in time. The bottle smashed on the wall behind me, some shards piercing my skin.

Since the bottle didn't hit me made the older man angrier. He clumsily stood up and shouted at me. I could hardly understand his slur speech but either way, I didn't like it. I could feel my heart race in our raging argument. I shouted back at him, my eyes blazing with mixed feelings. I wasn't going to let him control me or beat me whenever he pleased. No, I wont without a fight.

My father became more enraged as I kept dodging the bottles he threw at me. I became aggravated and sick of this fight and just wanted to go in my room. But my father didn't let me, even when I tried to run away. He grabbed my arm tightly with his huge, fat, hand. I winced at the grip and yanked hard to try to escape. I didn't want to listen to his insults, his cruel drunken words. I was just about to scream at him to let me go, when he hit me. I punched me right in the face, like a soccer ball slamming into you unexpectedly. The force made me fall hard, my body exploding with pain. I could already feel and taste the blood that spilled out of my nose. I fell to my hands and knees and stared wide eyed. I didn't even get the chance to recover when a hard foot made contact with my stomach. I screamed out in surprise and fell to my side. The pain was horrifying and I gagged out. I hugged myself tightly, shaking madly. The pain was intense and the bruises from other fights made it worse.

The evil man still wasn't done as he continued to kicked me. Each blow brought agonizing pain to my back and sides. With my best offense, I curl myself into a ball to protect myself the best I could. I tried my best to hold back screams from every stinging blow. Using my last bit of strength, I manage to kick my foot out and make the man trip. Forcing myself up to my feet, I held my side and breathed heavily. The pathetic man almost looked confused, trying to get back up with wobbly legs. I watched how he struggled to get up and glare at me. He suddenly jumped at me and I gasped in surprise. The moment he charged at me, I backed away. Grabbing a nearby object, I slammed it against my fathers head. The mans head jerked back from the blow, falling with a loud thump. The room when silent other than my rapid breathing. The object I used was a wooden bat that I held tightly. I was about to hit him again, but the guy didn't move.

Staring downs at him with a battered face and a racing heart, I drop the bat. My sore arms went limp to my sides and I stood their for a moment. I was relieved that he was finally down and wont be waking for a while. After making sure my father was still alive, which he was, I slowly limp my way to the bathroom. I could feel my throat start to tighten up and my eyes became sore. But I refused to get upset about this and blink the tears away. Taking a shaky breath, I look into the mirror. My whole face was red, blood dripped down my nose and mouth. My body felt numb with sharp pains and I couldn't stop shaking. Suddenly, my stomach clenched and I hunched over the sink and threw up. The pain was so intense, I couldn't stop gagging. Gasping out painfully, I held my stomach. It hurt to breath, my ribs cracking with every big gulp of air; feeling tight and uncomfortable.

I splashed my face with cold water, trying to ease the pain. My eyes where dazed with exhaustion when I looked around the small room. Sighing, I decided to at least clean up my wounds. After starting the shower, I stripped myself from my cloths and stepped in. The freezing water prickled my skin, making me shiver. I could barley afford the heating bill so I've grown use to having cold showers.

The shower didn't help much and it just made me feel worse, but at least I was clean. My limbs felt numb with cold. I continued to tough it out as I made my way to my bedroom. By now I was only wearing black boxers and a very loose T-shirt. I didn't want to wear much seeing that any touch to my bruised body made me wince. But I still didn't want to see my ugly body, so I kept it hidden with some cloths.

I hated my room, the smallest area in the apartment. It was dark with only one window, almost like a prison. My bed, if you could even call it a bed, was just a old beaten up mattress I bout for only ten dollars. Other than my bed, was the small closet that only had some cloths in it. I remember I use to hid in it when I was younger, but now I have grown to big for it.

Closing the door behind me, I slowly walk to the bed and laid down. I moaned loudly in pain as I moved my way to my stomach. I tried to sleep but the overwhelming discomfort all over my body, made it impossible. I had a terrible stomach ache and my head throbbed. I couldn't stop coughing, most times it was blood that came out. By now I was curled up into a tight ball, shivering from the frosted air. Not even my blanket could shield me from the cold.

All that was going through my head was why. Why the hell does this have to happen to me? Am I really that useless? Tears started to form again and I struggled to keep them from falling. Feeling completely miserable, I move a little sniffling loudly. No one could ever love me so why should I even bother. All I want is to be held and protected. I'm always the one protecting my friends, why cant I be cared for, for once. My last though drifted into nightmares as finally went to sleep.

_Author's Note:_ So how did you like it?It might seem boring right now, but it WILL get better! Thanks for anyone that has at least some interest in this story! More chapters will be added in future.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_ Here is my second chapter! The long wait must have been annoying but I finally got the chance to finish this! Hope you like! 0v0

Chapter 2

Jou's Pov:

It was a couple of days since the fight with my dad. Ever since my body ached and my friends have been getting worried. I was forced to lie and say I got into a nasty fight with some street kid. They didn't seem to believe me but it was good enough.

I was now walking down the busy hallway of my school. The day was finally over and I could finally have a rest from this hectic day. All I wanted to do was lay down and sleep. I didn't really pay much attention to anyone as I continued to walk, staring at my feet. I've been thinking a lot lately, mostly about Kaiba. He is still the stubborn dumbass everyone knows but I still want to at least talk to him. I mean, he could be a ok guy, sometimes. If only he could calm down with that attitude of his and maybe I could have some courage to speak to him. But how the hell am I going to be friends with the richest, most grouchiest guy in Japan?

The moment I thought this, I suddenly popped back into reality when I bumped into someone. As I looked up to apologies, the person with icy blue eyes glared down at me.

"What the hell is your damn problem mutt?" He scolded at me, clearly annoyed.

I flared up instantly and I tightened my fists. " I don't have a problem, you were in my way!" I snapped back. This is just great, I had to bump into Kaiba. Why couldn't I bump into the school bully, that would be much better than him.

The CEO smirked back at me, crossing his arms. "Well, someones angry today, woke up on the wrong side of your cage?" He mockingly spoke.

My face cringed in frustration at the insult. What is wrong with this guy, when will he ever shut up? How many times do I have to deal with this guy calling me mutt, I hate it! "You better watch what you say Money Bags." I warned with a threatening tone.

My little threat didn't faze the taller teen and he just laughed at me evilly. "You're no threat to me, you're just a pathetic puppy who lost his way," He sneered, "I have no time for your species so get out of my sight." He added waving a hand in front of my face and looked away.

I was furious, how dare he insult me. I was now at my boiling point and he was going to regret it. Blinded with rage, I slam my fist into his perfect face.

"I'm not a dog!" I shouted, my voice edged with anger.

The force of the punch made Kaiba step back and hit into the lockers. I could tell he didn't expect that because he stared at me in surprise. By now most of the students had left the school, leaving the hallways empty. I knew it wasn't safe starting a fight in a deserted area but I wont let him get away with insulting me. I watched as Kaiba straitened his poster, his expression now twisted with anger.

"You'll regret that mutt!" He sneered as he wiped off some blood on his lip with his sleeve.

I, bravely, did not back down from his vicious gaze and raised my fists. "You'll be the one regretting if you don't back off." I growled and without thinking, I went to punch him again.

But Kaiba unexpectedly ducked my blow and moved foreword, shoving me hard in the chest. I gasped in surprise and fell hard on my back. The impact to the floor hurt more than it should of and I winced badly. I looked up and saw Kaiba staring down at me. I didn't even have time to react when the taller teen bent down and ruffly grabbed my collar. He forcefully pulled me up and slammed me against the wall. Causing the hallways to echo from the loud bang I made when I was jammed into the lockers.

"You better take back what you said moron, or I'll force you." Kaiba threatened, purposely tightening his grip on my shoulders. Little did he know that I was badly wounded there and it felt impossible to hold back a scream.

"Get off me you bastard, I'll never apologies to the likes of you." I defended myself, trying to figure out a way to escape.

This just made the brunette angrier and he put more pressure to my shoulders. I winced badly from the grip. "Know you place you disgusting low life." He scold with his eyes narrowing dangerously.

I tried my best to ignore the harsh comment and start to struggle. I was so frustrated to the point where I just wanted to leave. This jerk was too much to handle it it was starting to annoy me. With my last efforts I thrush my head foreword and headbutt the other as hard as I could. It worked for a split second and this gave me the opportunity to push him away. Once I was away from the wall, I threw my fist at him. But in a blink of an eye, Kaiba had caught my fist before it made contact with his face. He tightened his grip on my hand as he slowly bent my arm awkwardly. I cringed with pain and went to hit him with my other fist. It worked and Kaiba let go to dodge the other attack. Using the advantage, I ran towards him with a fist held high...

What a great day this came out to be. Completely sore and cramped all day and than pick a fight with the biggest jerk in the world,m how wonderful, Shortly after we started to tussle, the school principal just had to show up and give us detentions. He separated us and demanded us to go to his office. Kaiba of course got away from it when the man demanded an explanation. So now I was stuck sitting alone in the detention room with nothing to do. And the fact that my body was screaming at me every time I tried to bend over or twist was just irritating. And my stomach kept having waves of sickness and I thought I was going to throw up. Being hit at my weakest spot is not that pretty, especially when my stomach is numb with sensitive bruises. Wow, I really shouldn't of picked a fight with the punk, I'm still in bad shape from my father.

After two brutal hours of just sitting in silence, I was finally released from this hell hole. I was still in a sour mood when I walked out of the building and just wanted to leave this place. It angered me that Kaiba kept nagging at my mind. The whole time he was and it aggravated me greatly. Sometimes I hate that guy and other times I just hate myself for wanting him as a friend. He is so damn annoying so why do I like him? I became confused and flustered at the thought and just wanted to go somewhere to calm down. So thinking on the top of my head, I decided to go to the park. It was a good place to calm my nerves and I wont strain myself from walking. Seeing that it is only a few blocks away.

It took only five minutes to get to the park, and when I arrived at the gates, no one seemed to be there. I easily shrugged it off and thought better of it. It's better off leaving a cranky guy like me alone at a time like this so it didn't matter. I gazed around the Autumn filled park as I walked in. during my slow walk, I watched how orange and gold leaves float to the ground and squirrels scurrying around. The bitter winds made my spine shiver and I hugged myself tightly. It didn't help much to keep me warm and my thin coat didn't give any support.

"Hey Jou!" A sudden frilled voice rung my ears, making me jump in surprise.

I turned around and notice a short raven haired boy running towards me. I smiled back at him, recognizing him as Kaiba's younger brother, Mokuba.

The said boy laughed quietly once he made it to me. He was smiling happily with joyful gray eyes. "What are you doing out here?" He asked cheerfully.

"Oh nothing much, just thinking." I answered stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"About who?" Mokuba asked again with a cocky smile as he kicked some dead leaves around.

I blinked at his question, "Who said it was someone?" I responded nervously.

"Is it Seto?" The kid spoke with amusement.

Already I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks, "No," I tried to excuse but Mokuba gave a sneaky look. "Well maybe...but it doesn't matter, he's still a loser." I tried to defend but it was no use.

The Kaiba brother just snickered at my response, "Why" He questioned once again. Geez how many questions does this kid have!

"Because we got in in a fight." I spoke matter a factually.

"What!" Mokuba rose his voice, acting surprised. I knew he wasn't though, what a punk.

"Yup! And I sure won too." I boasted in a lie, a satisfied smirk on my face. No way in hell am I gonna admit the truth.

The younger boy puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "Well than you need to apologies than!"

I was going to laugh in victory but froze in shock. " Hell no! That jerk face started it first! And besides, how am I gonna do that?"

I swear, I just say Mokuba's eyes lighten up at that. "You could call him." He suggested happily.

"What! No wa-" I started to say but cut myself off with a idea popping into my mind. If I where to call him, maybe we could possibly start a friendship. Since we never get along face to face, than talking on a phone would be much easier. And if I ever got the guts to apologies, than the bastard wouldn't be as mad at me. This is perfect!

"Are you ok Jounouchi?" Mokuba's tiny voice interrupted my thinking. Wow, I must of looked like an idiot grinning mischievously.

"Yeah I'm cool." I spoke, keeping a small smile instead. "Maybe I could call him, but I don't have his number."

The Kaiba brother smiled brightly at me, "I can give you his number." He cheered, almost too excitedly.

"Sure but doesn't he have a bunch of numbers. And wouldn't he get mad?" I asked acting unsure.

Mokuba just grinned at me as if he already had this all planned out. "No it okay, he wont know. And I'll just give you his personal cell phone number. Just so you wont get in the way of his work."

I almost jumped out of my seat, even when I am standing. "His personal number! Are you crazy!" Now I can defiantly feel my cheeks burning up. Why does this feel as if Mokuba's not just giving his number for a apology.

But the much shorter boy just watched me. "It's not a big deal, and besides, its the only number I remember so you have to take it." The kid was practically lying, digging into his pocket and taking out a sticky note. It already had the phone number on it. Is it just me or did this kid plan this all along.

I took the piece of paper anyway and looked at the written symbols.

"Now don't forget, this is only to apologies, nothing else." Mokuba instructed lifting an eyebrow, "Because if it isn't, than I'm in big trouble." Was this kid messing with me or not. He is literally begging me to do anything but that and now he saying to just apologies. He just gave Kaiba's personal number to a guy who has a crush on him. No way am I just gonna apologies. But the twerp doesn't know that, at least I think.

"Of course! Don't worry, I wont say anything stupid." I said with a goofy smile and waved the sticky note in the air.

It was quarter past nine and I was laying on my bed. Staring up at the ceiling, I held Kaiba's number in one hand and my cheep cell phone in the other. Luckily, I was able to get past my father, so I have a peaceful night to think this through. So fare I have been in this position for a hour, stuck between calling the CEO or not. I already attempted two times but hung up before it even rung. I just have this big feeling that he wont answer or will just yell at me. Dammit, why is this so hard for me?

All I want is to at least start something between us, and calling him seemed to be the easiest thing to do. But it is not and it sucks. I need to start somewhere though, so I need to get off my lazy bum and do it. Taking in my last bit of courage, I bring the phone to my face. The brightens from the screen blinded my eyes but I didn't care. I had already memorized the number and easily dialed it. I placed the phone to my ear and waited. It rang three times and I started to doubt. But surprisingly their was a answer before the last ring.

"What?" Kaiba immediately snapped.

I jumped from the sudden anger but held my breath, "uh, hi Kaiba." I spoke trying to act normal.

"What the hell mutt, how did you get this number?" He demanded, sounding surprised.

I couldn't help roll my eyes, expecting this. " I have a name you know, and it is non of your business." I spoke unamused.

There was a long pause from the other line. "Hey Kaiba, you still there?" I asked and waited for a response, but there was non.

A rush a anger zipped through me and my hair fluffed out when my skin prickled. The jerk just hung up on me! Retrying the number, I recalled the number. No way am I letting the guy off the hook that easily. This time there was not a answer and it made me frustrated. I still refused to give up and dialed again and again. After five attempts to call, the cranky CEO finally responded.

"Will you stop calling me!" He yelled loudly.

"Why is it bothering you?" I quickly said back, trying my best to control my anger. In response, the business man snapped a "yes" showing every ounce of annoyance in his voice.

"Well too bad." I blabbered, acting like a smart ass.

"Urgh fine, what do you want mutt?" Kaiba finally gave in.

I blinked in surprise, not expecting him to ask this. I paused on the phone, thinking what to say.

"Well spit it out or I'm leaving! You already ruined my day so hurry up." The teen on the other side yelled out, making me flinch and move the phone away from my ear.

"Geez someone is cranky" I commented with a frown. But all I got for a response was a very irritated grumble.

"OK OK! I just wanted to say sorry for hitting ya" I decided to say, ready for more harsh words.

"I don't need your pity dog breath so get lost." Kaiba scolded before hanging up again.

What the hell is wrong with this guy! Cant he just talk to me for at least more than five minutes without hanging up? How rude! Now just annoyed with his attitude, I recalled. Yet again, I had to repeatedly call until he finally answer again.

"I'm serious, if you don't stop calling me, than I will end your life forever." Kaiba deeply threatened.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly from his simple threat. He sure sounded dead serious but just the way he said it made me smile. I just love it when I get him mad and he cant do anything about it.

"What's so funny mutt?" He asked gritting his teeth.

"Am I suppose to be scared of that?" I asked with amusement in my voice.

"Yes." Kaiba said with no emotion.

"You're threatening me so seriously when I'm just call'n ya?" I asked, another fit of laughter escape me.

"Interrupting my work is serious business so yes."

"Well you're doing a poor job on stopping me. You could of easily just turned off your phone than just threaten me." I explained, shifting my position so I laid on my side.

There was a long pause before the CEO would answer. "Don't laugh at me you bastard." He finally excused. I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was embarrassed from his stupid mistake. Just the fact that Kaiba was all embarrassed just made me laugh more.

"And besides, I don't turn off my phone just in case Mokuba needs me." Kaiba added quietly, as if he felt insulted.

"Aw that's sweet." I teased.

"Shut up" The brunette grumbled.

"You two are such adorable brothers." I joked happily.

"I mean it mutt." Kaiba suddenly snapped, showing how irritated he was.

I flinched from the comment. Dammit now I was feeling stupid, nice going Jounouchi! I gotta remember this is Kaiba we are talking about, different from my normal friends.

There was a long awkward silence between us. I still didn't want to end the conversation and struggled to think of something to say.

"Yeah so, I'm actually sorry for over reacting today." I tried to say, not believing I should be the first to apologies, but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Whatever." Was all I got from a response.

"What do you me whatever? You need to apologies to ya know, it wasn't just me who started it!" I bursted out, still not happy with the guys attitude. Why cant he chill out for once and talk normally.

"I am NOT apologizing to the likes of you. And you did start it." Kaiba defended himself.

"No I didn't" I argued back, frowning again.

"Yes you did." Kaiba kept his statement clear and simple.

"No way!"

There was a 'pff' sound from the other, "Complain all you want moron, you're the one who hit me first."

I cant believe he was arguing with me, it was obviously him who started it. "Well you're the one who insulted me. Which hurt my feeling thank you very much."

"Good"

"That still doesn't mean you have to go calling me names and such."

"You deserve it because I had much more important things to do than being disturbed by you."

"That doesn't even make since?" I continued to argue, confusing myself.

" Yes it does." Kaiba responded with a smart ass attitude, confident with his statement.

"How?" I challenged. There was a pause from the other line, and I knew I got him set. "Ha!" I laughed, satisfied with the answer.

"Urgh, I'm done with you pup, I'm leaving." He said his voice once again full of anger.

"Fine I'll see you later than!" I rushed my voice, getting overly excited again.

"No you wont." He ordered with a stern voice.

"Good night Kaiba!" I blurred out before hanging up quickly.

I could feel my heart race as I lightly threw my phone to the side. That conversation was defiantly a turn over and I still had to generate all this in my head. Even if we where arguing with each other, it was still better than expected. Wow! That was easier than I thought, even when Kaiba kept snapping at me and I acted like a idiot. Maybe our friendship will work out. I sighed almost happily as I stared up at the ceiling, rethinking our conversation.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks for anyone who read this, I really appreciate it! Oh please please please review! Even if you just read it and don't think it's wonderful, still review! I need motivation if I know people still like my stories! (O.O wow I must sound pathetic, but I'm desperate so bare with me!)


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_ Yup! Here is my 3 chapter!

Chapter 3

Jou's P.O.V.:

It has been two weeks sense our little talk on the phone. And actually, we have been in touch ever sense. It is a great feeling, talking to him every night at nine. I think we have been developing a friendship even though most of the time we argued. Either way, it doesn't matter, he still makes me smile when I get to hear his voice.

I was surprised when Kaiba answered the second call. I figured he would never respond again after our first conversation. But instead he seemed fine, even if he was yelling at me again. But during the weeks of our short chat, they became longer and I think the CEO has been lightening up a little. He wasn't as frustrating and became calmer to talk to. And I would never forget the time when I made him laugh. It wasn't one of his evil mocking laughs but was more as a amused chuckle.

Most of the time I would call him at night. It almost became a routine for me, to the point where I wanted to do it. If I missed on night, I would bum out and get annoyed. I almost hated it when I miss the chance to call due to friend interference. And when ever my father would start shit with me, I would purposely not call. I didn't want Kaiba to get curious when I sound like a dieing animal. I remembered another time when Kaiba actually called me first. I swear, I thought my heart skipped a beat from that. He called right after I nearly escaped my father's drunken rage. I felt terrible when I didn't return the call, way too hurt to have him hear me. I was barley able to breath right because my side was killing me. I wouldn't dare let Kaiba hear me like that but it felt impossible to ignore him. So, I ended up clicking the send bottom and talking to him. Well, the guy wasn't really the most worried, in fact he was yelling at me. He was just mad because I didn't call him yet, but I knew he was just excusing it. That flattered me greatly, even if he was furious with me. Just the fact that he wanted to talk to me made me happy.

Anyway, here I am sitting at a desk way back of the science class room; staring at the brunette. I couldn't tell how long I was looking at the teen, but seeing the back of his head was quite present. I mean, it was the best I could stare at without him catching me. Damn, I really do have to stop admiring the guy, I'll get caught if I don't. And I defiantly don't want to be considered a stalker. Sighing sadly, I unlock my gaze and moved them to the window. It started to bug me that I kept getting distracted, especially when my friends keep getting suspicious. I never knew day dreaming could be so hard to stop. And its even harder with my friends always on my back, asking me questions. And I don't even know how to answer when I don't want to tell them. If only they could get out of my business for a while and my life would be at least a little better. I mean, it hurts enough that I have to avoid my father and spend time with my palls; and the whole time, I would just want to talk to Kaiba. I never felt so selfish in my life. Everyday, I have grown more anxious and impatient. To the point where I'm literally begging the clock to move faster so I could talk to Kaiba sooner.

Then, a brilliant idea popped into my head. Sense I have been so eager to call him, maybe I could talk to him in another way. But how? I paused at the thought, ignoring the important information the teacher was giving for tomorrows test. I suggested that we could talk face to face. That _is_ what I really want; to interact with him more. To see his motionless face turn to a smile and laugh. It would be much better than just hearing him through a devise. But yet, if I asked, than he might say no and hate me. Our priceless phone calls would be ruined and I defiantly don't want to loose what I already have.

Frowning deeply, I move uncomfortable in my seat. I really do want to know him better but what would I do with a busy billionaire? This decision felt impossible but I needed some hope. We could go out for something to eat or go to the arcade. Shaking my head I glance at the CEO, no way too sappy for a guy like him.

Maybe we could go out to the park. Yeah, Kaiba must like to take walks, how else does he stay fit when all he does is sit on his ass all day. I could feel my determination kick in, liking the idea. I will take a walk in the park with Seto Kaiba. Smiling at my plan, I went off at staring at Kaiba again. After about ten minutes of just blanking out, the bell finally rang. It felt like three seconds to me and the loud noise rung in my ears. It made me jump in surprise but I recovered quickly and watch as the students crowded at the door. My searching eyes wondered around the group, hoping to catch Kaiba before he left. I spotted him quickly, still at his dest gathering his things. I was planning on asking him now, even if I still didn't know how I'm going to ask. Swallowing the last bit of my pride, I jump out of my seat and walk up to the brunette. I made sure I waited till everyone was out of the classroom until I asked, just in case he feels awkward.

"Hey Kaiba." I started acting completely cool about this.

The said Kaiba was now standing and just glanced at me with a deep frown. He simply answered with a small "Humph"

I was yet again surprised at his reaction. Normally, we hated each other during school but oddly went along fine on phone. So him acting like this was new to me and it suddenly made me feel hot with nervousness. I'm only use to him to talking to me normally on the phone, not when I can see his expression.

"Um...I was just wondering." I began, trying to think of a good way to explain this.

"Why must you be so slow, say it already, I have things to do." the other teen interrupted me acting as if he was trying to hide his annoyance.

"Well I was going to hang out at the park today, and I was thinking if you wanted to join me." I answered at little to rushed as I tried to catch his eyes. It is kind of hard communicating with someone while the other is concentrating on gathering his stuff.

The CEO stopped at what he was doing and finally looked at me. His expression was blank so it was hard to tell what he was feeling. "I don't have time to strolling in a park pup, I wont go with you. I'm too busy."

I immediately frowned and my heart felt heavy. Just hearing those words made me feel disappointed. I felt so rejected that I almost forgot that he was still watching me.

"Oh alright." I spoke sadly but I didn't want Kaiba to see how upset this was for me. So to hide my feelings, I looked up with a forced smile. "That's cool, I can bring my friend instead."

I could tell he saw my sadness, just by the way he stared at me. But i didn't bother staying to listen and brush past him. My eyes where immediately shaded as I walked down the hall. I was just so frustrated at myself. Why the hell did I have to have to be so stupid. All my hopes to be with Kaiba, even for an hour, was crushed. I just want to be with him more but of course he doesn't return the feelings. He would never put his damn company aside and be with me, not even for a day. He never wanted to be friends, what was I thinking. I could already feel a lump form in my throat as I joined my next class.

For the next three classes, I was completely bummed out. I hate the feeling of rejecting and I just wanted to hit something. I was now in a sore mood for the rest of the day thanks to Kaiba. I was avoiding everyone but it felt impossible during lunch. My friends wouldn't get off my back. I still didn't want to tell them why I was feeling this way, just so they wont get worried. And it's about Kaiba so they don't need to know my business. I tried my best to stay happy but the hard feeling deep in my core wouldn't leave me alone. To the point where I just wanted to be alone. So, while I was battling with my friends, I decide to change the subject.

"I'm fine guys, I really am. I just want to be alone for awhile." I started

"Hey man, you can tell us anything...not normally you want to be alone." Honda continued to urge, frowning deeply.

"Yeah I know, but I have a lot on my mind." I spoke keeping a strait face as I stood from my seat.

"But Jou! Don't you want to talk it out with us?" Came Yugi's voice from my left. He looked unsure and worried.

"No seriously, I'll be ok." I continued but didn't let them finish. I was already walking away from the table. I planned on going up to the rooftop and I didn't care at the time if I left my friends confused.

The walk to the rooftop didn't take long and already I was opening the door to the open area. A bitter wind seeped through my thin jacket, prickling at my skin. Sighing, I sit on the hard cement floor and eat my lunch. I ate it eagerly, each bit ripping through the meat sandwich roughly. It wasn't that I was starving, but I tend to eat a lot when I am upset. And the fact that I only had a small sandwich and a apple did not satisfy my appetite. It was when I heard a sound of foot steps that I realized I wasn't alone.

"Do you always eat when you are frustrated?" A mellow voice spoke from behind me.

I recognized the charming voice immediately, "Go away Kaiba, I'm not in the mood." I scolded not looking at the tall figure.

Hearing soft footsteps come closer to me, I watch from the corner of my eyes when he went next to me and sat. This made me a little curious, I could never see Kaiba sit on a floor and now hear he is, sitting with his back leaned on the steel fence with one knee up.

"Didn't you hear my moneybags, I told you to" I started to remind but the taller teen cut me off.

"To go away, I know moron. But it is not like I'm going to listen the the likes of you." He finished with his normal sharp tone.

"Dumn Ass..." I simply insulted, really not wanting to be near the guy who rejected me. And besides, even how curious I am, I wont show it to him.

"Well, aren't you in a annoying mood, how pathetic." Kaiba continued to press on, crossing his arms.

I stayed quiet, glaring at him while I munched on my apple. I watched as Kaiba returned a small glare but didn't say anything else. Instead, he reached over to his side and grabbed something out of his bag; which was placed beside him. He turned back to me and frowned.

"Listen here mutt, I know you are pissed at me for not agreeing on your 'date plain'. And for some reason I don't like it." he started to explain with a harsh voice.

I almost choked on the piece of fruit at his words. _A planned date!_ I didn't say anything about that. And what does he mean, he doesn't like that I'm mad at him. We get mad at each other all the time.

Kaiba shook his head, as if he was fighting his thoughts. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he continued, "So I'm asking if I can restate my question in another way." he looked very uncomfortable.

This was very new for me and I didn't know how to respond. When ever did Kaiba look nervous especially when he is giving me another chance. This never happened before so I became very suspicious.

"Really?" My eye brightened up a little. Even how weird Kaiba was acting, I still had a chance to be with him.

"Only on one condition." The blue eyed teen frowned, showing me what he took out of his bag. I saw two neatly wrapped marshmallow treats. They where shaped like a plump oval and they looked very tasty.

"Sure...but how does these have to do with anything?" I agreed even when I was confused. My eyes where glued to the sparkling treat.

"You see, both these treats have a filling in them, if you pick the blueberry flavored one, than I'll go with you to the park." he answered with an emotionless expression.

My caramel eyes darted from Kaiba to the marshmallow to Kaiba again. I could tell he was forcing himself out of his comfort zone by doing this. It made me want to forget my anger towards the guy; I knew he cared. Now feeling excited that I might actually have a chance to be with him, I agreed. Looking at both the treats carefully, I choose by random and grab the left one. I really hoped luck was on my side this time. After bringing the marshmallow closer, I examine every inch of it.

"You're suppose to eat it you moron." Kaiba said unamused.

I paused and looked at him. "I know that." I defended myself, not exactly telling the truth. To hide my stupidity, I smiled big and beamed at the treat. Unwrapping it quickly, I press my fingers to the squishy desert. Bringing it to my lips, I take a big bit. My mouth exploded with sugary goodness, the thickness so rich. With the sweet marshmallow and the sourness of the substance inside, it tasted amazing. It was the best think I ever tasted.

Swallowing the last bit of the white fluff, I wipe some left over powder that was stranded on my mouth. My smile was so wide it hurt when I realized the treat was in fact blueberry.

"That was amazing!" I cheered, already wanting another. Not only was I happy about the delicious taste, but I was because now I can walk with Kaiba at the park.

I looked over to the CEO and felt amused as I watched him eat the other marshmallow. I observed closer that he was also eating a blueberry flavored one. I smiled at this, he purposely knew I was going to pick the right one, because they where both blueberry. So either way, we where gonna go to the park together. I felt much better now and leaned back on the fence. We stayed silent for a moment.

"Who knew you liked sweets Kaiba." I teased with a sneaky smile.

The moment I said this, the billionaire froze.

_Author's Note:_ I got only one thing to say for now, PLZ REVIEW! I have been getting nothing lately and now I'm loosing motivation! It sucks *sob*


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_ I am deeply sorry for the few week disappearance from updating this story!(I feel so bad I'm crying) I have been busy and a stupid hurricane interference kinda threw me off. It's some what a shame that I had no power to complete this chapter so I have been thinking. To make it easier for me, I decided to stop writing this story. "Oh no, I cant just randomly stop a story, that's not fair!" NO don't think that, lets just say this **story is at a pause. **I'm just too detracted on working on another current chapter story. BUT! I will continue writing this story once I am finish, so don't flip out and hate me. Thanks for understanding.

Chapter 4

Kaiba's POV:

The sound of my nimble fingers tapping on the keys of my computer was all I could hear. The distant hums of printer machine and rushing employees where just a blur as I put all my attention to my work. I have been busy with my computer all day, checking every inch of my company. I've been like this ever sense I left school, but still hasn't gotten past my first document. My mind was completely blocked from anything but the blonde. I could not get him out of my mind and it was beginning to aggravate me. How he makes feel so different was really starting to confusing me; and I hate when I become confused.

Now, I'm suppose to go on a walk with him and still have no idea what to do. I cant just refuse him and yell in his face, he'll end up punching me again. I most certainly do not want that happening again. Wait, why would I care if the loser gets mad at me. I would laugh if I crushed his pathetic souls. Dammit, why am I feeling so weird?

My fingers tapped harder on the keyboard as I tried to concentrate more on my work than the annoying teen. After about five minutes, I was able to succeed in some work. I glanced once at the clock and I could just feel my face loosen to a frown. The time read four fifty, the time when I was suppose to join Jounouchi. Sighing irritably, I set my laptop to rest and stand. I reach over and grab my coat that laid on the back of the chair and swing it around my shoulders. Instead of wearing my normal white coat, I chose to wear a more suitable wardrobe. It's was a normal coat perfect for the icy weather, with its cotton brown texture and furred inside. It's length reached above my knees and I buttoned it down to my waist. Fluffing out the furry hood, I fitted my blue scarf around my neck. Clearing up the rest of my work and putting it in my briefcase, I head to the door.

"Nii-sama? Where are you going?" a sudden high pitch voice came from behind me. I turned my head to the direction and spot my brother starting up at me.

"Out." I simply reply without the slightest emotion.

"Out on a date?" Mokuba asked another question, a hint of laughter in his voice.

I paused in thought and turned away from the shorter Kaiba, "Not even close." I lied and left the office before the other could react.

It took me not even ten minutes to reach the park and I had no intentions on rushing for my arrival. Once the limo stopped at the entrance of the natural area, I step out. The sun was shinning bright on my face but did not bring any warmth in the atmosphere. The crisp air continued to prick at my cheeks as I began to walk into the park. My eyes scanned the place as I searched for Jou. It didn't take me long to find the blonde and spotted him. He stood leaning on a tree, his eyes staring at nothing. I wondered what was wrong with him; he was holding his chest and frowning deeply. Curiosity seemed to invade my thoughts as I assumed he was hiding something.

Seeing that he still hasn't spotted me, I call out his name. Jounouchi jumped from my sudden voice but smiled when he saw me.

"Well about time you showed up." he said once I closed the distance between us.

"It's about five, so how am I late." I asked keeping my tone sharp.

We began to walk.

"No, it's cool. I was just early and to me it felt like you where late." He explained calmly.

"That doesn't make sense you twit." I spoke raising a eyebrow in wonder.

The duelist beside me shrugged his shoulders and seemed to be lost in words. I guessed it was I who was making him feel uncomfortable. How annoying he was, acting as if we never talked interacted before. And now he thinks I will be the one starting the conversation. I would rather just argue and get him angry. But of course I can't now because I'm suppose to have a normal day with the blonde. Why me and my terrible social skills?

Silence already seemed to creep into the air as we continued to stroll down the path. I tried my best not to look towards the slightly shorter teen, but soon my blue pupils laid upon him. I marveled at the sight of his beautiful face. With the yellowish rays of the sun beaming down on him and making him seem to shimmer. How the golden Autumn leaves matched perfectly with his eyes. I would say, the season Fall matched perfectly for him. My unknowing admiration was soon cut off as I shook my head in annoyance. What the hell was I saying, day dreaming over him, preposterous! Now I know something was wrong with me and now I'm literally yelling at myself.

"Nice coat." Jou's sudden voice brought me back to reality. I just barley missed his comment do to my mental arguing so to hide my mistake, I look at him with an unreadable face.

My little look made Jounouchi shift a little in his walking, "I mean, I never seen a coat look so good on yah," he started but froze for a mid second before correcting himself, "No, I mean the coat looks so expensive."

I continued to stare at him for a moment, almost smirking but didn't show it. Was I making this guy feel so uncomfortable he's commenting on me? I must be good at being imitating to make him stutter like that. I chose to ignore his little flirting act and be at least a little civilized.

"Well I am a CEO, I must look my best. And of course it would come naturally, wouldn't you know?" I almost bragged with a simple curve to my small smile. The other just looked at me, smiling like an idiot. "And where might your coat be?" I decided to ask noticing Jou was only wearing his thin school jacket.

The duelist adjacent to me paused before answering, "Ah...I left it at home." he responded scratching the back of his head.

Looking at his slightly bruised face, I stood unconvinced. "How could you forget a coat on a cold day like this?" I questioned yet again.

Jounouchi shook his head a little and shrugged, "I don't know." he mumbled with a frown on his face.

Sighing, I choose to drop the subject. If the loser want to get a cold, so be it. I turned my gaze away from the teen and kept my eyes forward. The annoying silence yet again slipped in and we walked with out mouths clamped. Only the smallest breeze from the wind was heard in the distance, fallowed the ruffles of the half naked trees. The noise was some what relaxing, but soon Jounouchi's voice came yet again.

"So..." he started, "have any love interests or anything?" he asked openly, turning so now he walked backwards with his hands clasped behind his head.

I did not expect the question and shot a glare towards his direction. I didn't intend on giving such a glare, seeing that I felt more bewildered that offended, but the skill of hiding my emotions saved me from letting him know that. I was not prepared to answer question so ridicules that I didn't even know the answer.

"That's a stupid question." I snapped instantly.

My reaction seemed less satisfying to the blonde because he frowned and lowered his arms. I grumbled in annoyance and pinched the bridge of my nose. I didn't really intend on starting a fight so I decide to restated my response.

"What I meant to say, is that no I do not have anyone that is worthy enough to waste my time with." I spoke in the most annoyed tone I could.

I watched as Jou continued to frown but finally responded after a short pause, "Well, that's mean, forget I asked then."

I shook my head a little and put my hands in my coat's pockets, "I would care for an explanation you know." I mentioned, secretly not caring for an answer .

The duelist beside me went wide eyed, most likely not expecting me to ask that. "I was just curious I guess." he sounded almost unsure and he turned back to walking normally.

Still demanding a answer to his outrageous question, I ask why again. I watched him closely and notice how his cheeks turned to a shade of light pink. Not in the mood to understand why he looked nervous, I try to ignore that observation.

"Well because you're like the riches guy in the world. Every girl would be bowing down at your feet for just one glance from you." he blurted out his answer in a rather loud voice.

"Yes, well that would be amusing to see." I commented with my own rude opinion.

"Dude, you need a life." Jounouchi said with unappealing tone of voice.

I shot another evil glare at the blonde, "Shut up moron, of course I have a life." I defended myself.

"Yeah like what? Money and fame?" Jou spoke half heatedly.

I was almost stumped at that and stayed silent for a moment.

"Hah, thought so. And don't you dare say your company is your life." the loud obnoxious voice of the other filled my ears and I cringed with irritation.

"Why the hell does it matter, my life is non of your damn business." I scolded at the blonde, sick of the subject already.

"Ugh, whatever man just drop it." Jounouchi sounded aggravated as well and he turned his angry gaze away form me.

I would of said more but decided to keep my mouth shut. I was done with this conversation and turned my head away from the shorter teen in attempt to block him from my thoughts. Not only was I bothered by his annoying curiosity but just the fact that he had to bring up stupid subjects. No wonder I never got along with him because he's such a nuisance. But the weirdest thing is, is how I even got involved with the lowlife. Why the hell do I care if I talk to him every night or just think of him constantly. And why did he all of a sudden get so interested in me?

I tried to calm my nerves by staying quiet for a long while. I couldn't recall how many times we slipped into an awkward silence, but I think this was the third time. After about five minutes of another dead end, my sapphire eyes started to wonder towards the blonde. I still felt frustrated with the teen, but was not in the mood to express it at the moment. I noticed that Jou was hugging himself tightly, looking uncomfortably cold. I almost rolled my eyes at this, feeling annoyed that I was bothered by his misery. Of course he had to forget him coat and make me look bad.

Scanning the area, I searched for anything to stop the boy from freezing. I would never say I cared for the brat, but the constant chatter from his teeth was really bugging me. I finally spotted something useful for warmth and started to say, "I would appreciate it if you stopped making such a fuss."

I watched how Jounouchi turned his head towards mine and frowned. "Well excuse me for forgetting my coat. You'll have to deal with it, seeing there is no warmth for miles." He commented with a droned voice.

"Look around stupid." I demanded, pointing out the obvious. What I was currently aiming for was a small Hot Coco stand a few yards ahead of us.

The blonde started to look around and soon found what I was talking about. He brightened up a little and nodded. With out a doubt he was eager to drink something warm and I turned to that direction. Making our way to the stand, we stop and look at the choices. After buying our drinks, which surprised Jou that I actually payed for him, we began to walk again. The blonde next to me was already gulping down the drink, a sweet smile on his face. I watched him for a moment, awkwardly glad that he was warmed up. Turning back to my own untouched drink, I stare down at the brown liquid. My nose cringed in disgust at the cheep drink. Jounouchi must of noticed my troubles because I heard his snicker quietly.

"Are you scared to drink powered Hot Coco? Of course you are, you're not man enough anyway." he teased, much happier now.

I narrowed my eyes at him and my lips drooped. No way will I let this loser insult me, especially when he is challenging me. "I am not." I defended halfheartedly and slowly took a sip of the nasty drink. My face cringed even more from the gross taste as it slipped past my throat.

"Well?" the third ranked duelist asked.

"It taste like chalk mixed with water." I explained, my voice harsh with scorn. I wasn't necessarily putting my hate towards Jou but more to the beverage. My little reaction made the other laugh happily. And for some reason, seeing him smile made my mood feel a bit lighter. We began to have a least a little start to a conversation about hot coco. It was alright to talk normally and it seemed that we forgot our little disagreement a few moments ago. Our little chat lasted a while but it was when Jou said something interesting that he got my attention.

"I could go for another one you know." he mentioned more as a joke than a request.

"Don't start thinking I'm going to freely buy you drinks now dork, my riches are not for sale." I boldly said, making sure to get my point across. I acted as if I didn't notice but I couldn't help but see how Jou was yet again shivering. How could he still be cold after a hot drink? It bothered me that my hided attempt to warm him up didn't work and now he's cold again. I glanced once up at the sky and noticed the sun was not longer shinning and the clouds where now covering it. This brought a icey breeze that burned at my ears. I must not of noticed the cold temperatures because of the coat I was wearing. With its snug fur underneath, it gave me full protection from the negative degrees. It was then when I got an idea to stop Jou from freezing to death. Without thinking, I slip off my coat and place it on Katsuya's shoulders.

The blonde stiffened instantly and he turned his head toward me, his face full of question. I tried not to act too out of character or stupid, seeing that I had no idea why I just did this, and forced a calm smile. "I figured you where cold." I started but added something sharp to hide my rare kindness, "You better like the offer dumb ass, because this is only happening once."

Jounouchi smile so big it looked like it hurt. His eyes sparkled with gratitude and he rushed to get his hands through the sleeves. "Thanks!" he could barely say, overly joyed by the offer.

I glared down at him even when I was secretly pleased that he liked my generosity. My eyes stayed locked on the teen, observing how he buttoned the coat. I watched how the duelist tightened the coat around himself and snuggled into the furred hood that fluffed out around his ears. He purposely burrowed his nose into it, as if warming up his cheeks. I looked at him weirdly thinking how strange this guy can be.

"I never knew you could be so nice." Jou commented with a big smile that beamed at me.

"Don't push it pup..." I warned with a almost fake threatening tone.

"Oh whatever Kaiba." Jou mumbled, dropping the subject and instead nudging me a little.

I stared back at him wide eyed. The twerp just touched me! Not bothering to care anymore, I push him back. I meant it as a warning for pushing me, but the shove ended up being more playful than hurtful. My actions just made Jounouchi laugh and go to nudge me again. But this time I was ready and side stepped to dodge the attack. This made Jou loose balance and fall on his face.

I couldn't help but snicker at the pathetic mistake from Jou. How entertaining it was to see the teen make a fool of himself. I watched with amusement as the blonde started to make his way back to his feet. He too was laughing quietly when I could see his face. Once the teen was done brushing off his cloths, he turned towards me. He looked like he was about to say something else when the sound of my phone ringing interrupted him. I just missed him frown when I had to turn my gaze to the phones screen.

"Work?" Jou's voice came but I kept my eyes on the phone, reading the area code number.

Sighing, I nodded in answer and set the phone on hold. The call could wait till I was ready to deal with it.

"You should be going than right?" The blonde added once I turned back to him. He crossed his arms and looked strait into my eyes.

I could tell he didn't want to leave yet, but I couldn't help but disagree. The walk was almost over anyway and my company will need me sooner or later. I didn't even have the chance to respond and Jou already guessed my answer.

"Well, than you should have your coat back." His voice was no longer lively and he began to take off the coat.

"No, you keep it." I said without thinking yet again.

The teen that faced me froze in his spot, his eyes wide with surprise. "Are you serious? You're giving me _your_ coat?" he sounded almost hopeful, even if he sounded so unhappy.

I just nodded and crossed my arms. The shorter duelist gasped with joy and put the coat back on himself. I swear, by the look in his eyes, I thought he would of hugged me or something.

"I should be going now pup." I started and already began to walk away. I made sure to keep a emotionless face to hide any signs of what I really was feeling like.

"Fine, I'll call you later than." Jou called after me with a wide wave.

I glanced back at him with a small smile to show at least some kind of communication. I noted how perfect he looked with my coat hugging his thin frame. Already I started to miss that goofy smile of his.

_Author's Note:_ OK so I think I understand why people might not be reading this story. I guessed it was because my stupidity got the best of me and the errors got out of control. U-U I promise you that once I am finished with this story, I will revise all the chapters. Next time I will be more careful on spelling and grammar; I blame the computer. I really appreciate all the other people that have been reading my story and reviewing, you guys are the best! Especially to Silverwing112, who ever this person is, I want to give a special thanks to you! You're amazing for continuing to read my stories, even from the beginning! XD I would just give you a big O' hug but I can't because that would be weird. O.O

P.S. Sorry if the story seemed rushed, I really wanted to get it done.


End file.
